Misfits
by LiveLikeThere'sNoTomorrow74
Summary: Post Mockingjay. Peeta, Annie, Finnick, and Johanna have been institutionalized for as long as they can remember, all with sneaking suspicions that something is off. Then she comes and everything changes. Once Katniss enters the facility Peeta begins to remember pieces, how long will it take to uncover the truth about the world around them? Can she make them remember in time?
1. Chapter 1

She stands beyond the large glass doors that have blocked us mentally ill from the real world for years. Her eyes gaze over to the group of us sitting beyond the doors inside the ward with an angry expression attempting to mask her pain, but I can see through it, we all can. We are used to constantly hiding our emotions to keep the attention off of us.

A bunch of basket cases we all are, though I personally prefer the name misfits. We aren't insane, just troubled. I like to think of it as being too complicated for the average person. In an instant I can tell that she is definitely one of us. We're the ones who were born into heart wrenchingly terrible lives and are getting the help they need, help being locked up in the hospital since they found us.

Finnick catches me staring and snickers,

"You always go for the troubled ones don't you Mellark." I attempt to smack him but he catches my arm before it has a chance. "Hey, I don't blame you she is pretty hot." He tells me while eyeing her up, causing us to break out in laughter.

"Hell no Mellark," Johanna yells playfully, cutting into our conversation. "Two crazy girls are enough!"

"I don't know," I start to trail off. "I feel like I know her, like…" I don't want to openly admit the fact that I feel as if there is something between me and her, but I can't deny the sparks prickling my body every time I look at her. I don't know how to explain the overwhelming sensation. It's complicated.

The three of them, Finnick, Johanna, and Annie all stare at me and begin to laugh harder.

"Damn you haven't even met her, a little quick there don't you think lover boy." Finnick asks, but as soon as he says lover boy we all get a blank expression on our faces, like we are trying to remember something. Something is wrong with us, it's not just our troubled pasts that brought us here. We are all connected by something bigger, she is no exception.

I watch the doctors talk to her, trying to persuade her to enter upon her own free will. They think she'll be able to change, to be saved but we can see it in her eyes. She'll never be able to recover, it's too deep.

It's too bad though. Finnick was right as she's quite beautiful. Her brunette hair is wrapped around her head in a long braid, and her charcoal gray eyes. They are absolutely stunning. I've never seen something so beautiful enclose so much pain. They break my heart. She's a sad kind of beautiful.

I feel as if I've known her my entire live. There is something about her but I can't put my finger on it.

Our eyes meet and I see the anger in her eyes begin to fade away. There is something magical going on between the two of us. My heart begins to race, beating at a dangerously high pace; I know from only one gaze that I feel something for her.

The doctor opens the door and gives her a forceful shove. She puts up a fight, but in the end she gets locked inside the loony bin with the rest of us just in time for group therapy.

"Everybody, we have a new friend here with us today. Please treat her kindly and help her learn the rules of our wonderful facility."

From my left I hear a voice shout out, Finnick's. "Do you have a name?" He asks trying to be a smart ass. She stares at him in awe; I take it as she's falling for his 'extremely good looks' as Finnick would put it. I guess it's too bad that he's already got Annie.

"Do you have a mute button?" Her voice is cold and dripping with sarcasm. Chuckles erupt from the rest of the group. Even though her voice was numb, I can tell it was a joke, part of a playful banter of some sort. Normally the patients come in depressed, shattered by the outside world, not making jokes.

She's is a mystery.

"But since you asked so very nicely, it's Katniss."

We're asked to share our stories with the new girl to show her that she is in a safe sharing environment. Its bull if you asked me, but I want to see what she has to say about her own life, what killed her inside, so I wait as everyone shares until they come over to our 'posey' pursay. Finnick begins,

"When I was younger my parents were in desperate need of money. I was 10 years old when they started selling me. A different man or woman came to our house every night. They locked the door and let strangers rape me. I was their little prostitute." His voice fades off and he grabs Annie's hand trying to find comfort from her touch. She kisses him softly before turning to Katniss with a small smile,

"My best friend was killed in front of me, I watched him go down, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, how to help him. If I had been smarter maybe I could have saved him..." She does her best to hold back her tears. I sneak a quick peek over at Katniss and find her looking almost bored. It sickens me. Johanna seems to get the same feeling and looks her straight in the eye.

"My parents were both drug addicts, over the years I got hooked on them as well. My body could only take so much and one day it gave up trying. They never told me what exactly happened, I never understood why but I was just a child then, I assume they didn't want to scare me. All I know is that my parents found me on the ground and were too high to care. I was minutes away from dying." The expression doesn't change. My turn,

"I was beaten as a child. My parents owned a bakery and I got burned, slapped, punched, kicked, and this." I roll up my jeans and show her my prosthetic leg. "My mother was angry, I burnt some bread, I don't remember much, I think I did it on purpose…" I stop, trying to remember the rest, but like always I come up blank. "Anyway, the next thing I remember was waking up with a fake leg. The knife wasn't cleaned properly and got infected. I had to travel to the hospital and they had to amputate it." I see her flinch, but not out of pity. It seems as if she feels guilty for my injury. Why would she be guilty?

I look over at Johanna but she must have missed the movement because the stone cold look on her face never fades.

"What our backgrounds aren't good enough for you?" She asks clearly irritated. Katniss's narrows her gaze on me while answering.

"You're stories are..." She stops herself.

"Are what?" Johanna retaliates. A look of sadness washes over Katniss's face as she scans the four of us. She knows something that we don't, but what?

She doesn't answer but I feel a sudden erg to know, to know what she knows.

"Excuse me but my friend asked you a question, most people are polite enough to answer."

"Well I'm not most people," She says with a sad smirk. "You're stories are… pety, stupid…" I cut her off, but I get a sense that she doesn't belief the words coming out of her mouth.

"Pety!" I yell. "I had to get my leg removed that is pety! I look at you and see nothing wrong, just someone that is whining about how hard her life has been. I bet that you've never been injured, that you never have felt the pain we have all faced." The last part is a lie, truthfully all but the first sentence was a lie. From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew it was bad, but I find myself feeling the need to defend my honor, my integrity.

"I was taken away from my cold mother and my sister Primrose. She was the best thing in my life, the reason I never gave up after my father died in a mining incident. They were going to take her away; I knew that if they took her she would get killed so I volunteered myself in her place." She speaks slowly, picking her words very carefully.

"There was a boy where I was at. I loved him, no I love him. I killed people just so I could be with him, but to be together it meant defying the people in charge. When you love somebody you find that you'll do anything to be with them." Her piercing gray eyes never leave my blue ones. She talks as if she is only speaking to me. I don't dare break the connection.

"When we were allowed to leave, he found out it was an act schemed up by our mentor. I never thought he had ever actually had feelings for me, and I wasn't positive about the way I thought about him. Now I know that I did.

After royally screwing up, we were sent back to…" She pauses. "That place. We had mended our relationship, and even though our deaths were being plotted every moment we were there, we had each other which was all that mattered.

We told everyone I was pregnant with his baby, to try to help us out but it didn't help. The worst day was watching him die." I watch her wipe away a stray tear. "Thankfully another helped save him." She sneaks a quick peek at Finnick as if trying to tell me something. More questions erupt inside my head. What does Finnick have to do with it?

"In the end most of us survived, people on the outside stepped in and saved us, though I lost a friend in the process, the two of us both got out just not together. He was taken as a prisoner and when I got him back, he had…" She breaks out in sobs. Annie, obviously the kindest of us goes over to comfort her, but Katniss quickly shoves her aside not wanting to seem weak. "His mind had been tampered with, hijacked if you will by our enemies. He wanted me dead. Those people burned down my district with most of the civilians inside." She stops to breathe for a minute. "I started a civil war. Thousands of people died because of me, the mockingjay. My sister died trying to fight. After doing all that I could to save my country from the vindictive tyrant in charge, some people would still give anything to have my head on a stick. People in this world want me dead." Her head moves downwards as she wipes away her tears. "I dare you to say I haven't faced any pain."

I shake my head. For some reason it hurts me to see her broken. Not that I like to see people getting hurt, but I feel somehow responsible to make her feel better, to safe her. What is going on? Who is this girl?

Johanna, being as blunt as always asks what could have been the worst question of the day,

"What happened to him, you know your 'boy friend,'" she puts air quotes around the word boy friend. Our eyes meet once again,

"The boy I fell in love with is gone." Her words are drenched in hate and bitterness, but she's screaming inside, she needs help.

One by one we all make our way over to her to formally introduce ourselves. I hold out my hand and she chuckles softly, though I don't know what at. As I get closer I see the bruises, cuts and scars all down her body. It's heartbreaking.

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm Pe…" Our skin touches and my sight blackens, she screams from the realm of consciousness, desperate to get me back,

"Peeta!"

I never told her my name…

"Don't leave me again," she commands her voice soft enough for only I to hear.

I never met her before.

"I love you Peeta."

She thinks I'm him?

Suddenly the voices stop and I'm transported back in time, at least in my head I am. I look around the bakery until I find the calendar. When I see the date my body drops to the floor, the day I lost my leg…

I walk over to where the other me is standing, he's looking at someone. A girl, she looks likes she's dying. My mother had yelled at her moments before for digging around for food in the dumpsters. I can't see her face but I feel a familiar tug at my heart strings as past me goes over to the oven purposely dropping part of two loafs of fresh bread into the fire.

I watch in shock as my mother walks over and smacks me hard across the face, yelling at the other me to feed it to the pigs.

I wait for the sharp pain to come, for the knife to enter my skin, but it never does. She simply walks away…

I follow myself outside more puzzled than ever. I watch past Peeta throw the bread to the girl, before running inside. I walk over to her.

She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but I've seen her before. My heart beats even faster. She's stick thin, and a look of gratitude and confusion is shown on her face. I find myself getting lost in her beautiful eyes...

The eyes!

It's Katniss.

A/N Hey! So I'm guessing a lot of you are going to be confused, but that's okay. The plot will be explained in the next chapter, but as you can already tell the story takes place inside a mental institution. Everything in the books did happen, which I'm sure confuses all of you but again just hang on it'll be explained soon. Well I'm going to leave it at that, so thank you for reading and please alert favorite whatever you want to do but please review! See you guys at chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

-Katniss-

I scream.

I knew it would be bad for him. The beginning is always the hardest, but I didn't think it would hurt him enough for him to pass out. He's stronger than that, I know he is. Could it be an episode, did I somehow manage to restart them?

Everybody looks at me, horrified expressions plastered onto their faces. They think I'm the insane one; they think that I deliberately tried to hurt him. If only they knew how wrong they truly are. I'm the one trying to save them, pull them out of the mind control, trying to help them remember.

They are my friends. They helped save me and Peeta; it's my duty to do the same, though the way I see it, my job seems to be a lot harder than theirs ever was.

How can I sit here and watch them go through the torcher again. I know from experience the terrible feeling it imposes. Haymitch helped me out; the control didn't work on him. He helped me remember, he helped me get through the anger and pain. Can I really sit back and watch them face it, talk them through it? Can I really help them? Haymitch seemed to think so but I find myself full of doubt.

Finnick stares at me intensely trying to piece together how I did it. Truthfully we are on the same page as I'm doing everything in my power to figure out why my touch caused him to pass out as well. I pray to god that he's alright.

I watch him make his way over to me,

"What the hell did you do to him!" Finnick screams out at me, his hands flying upward in rage dangerously close to my face.

"I don't know I swear!" I whimper trying to sound as innocent as I possibly can, not that I'm guilty. Okay, so maybe I am but it's not my fault that I am.

"I swear to god Katniss if he's hurt, if I find out that you did anything to hurt him you will pay for it. He's like a brother to me and I've lost too many people over the years to lose him as well." I wouldn't have been be surprised if he pulled out a loaded gun and killed me on the spot; however, Annie wraps her arms around him and whispers something into his ear. He backs away from me slowly, though his eyes remained glued on me. I tentatively take a step away from Peeta even if it breaks my heart a little more.

Ever since I remembered, Peeta has been all that has occupied my mind. I love him and I need him here next to me.

I remember us talking about our future together, the day we would be married and the possibility of having children. We would live in his house in the Victors Village and my mother would occupy mine. His visions had decreased dramatically and we got to be happy for once. That is until they came.

They barged into to all of our houses that night. They were wearing gas masks and spraying the room with some gas. None of us could resist the urge to stay conscious and all ended up losing to a stupid gas. We survived a war, the hunger games, well all except for Finnick (I'm still working that out), but we couldn't beat strangers in gas masks. We all thought that we were safe, now I can see how wrong we really were. The rest of our lives are going to be spent in fear, hiding from those that want nothing more than us to end up dead. What I would give for a normal life.

I look down and finally notice the liquid that has been leaking out of my eyes for minutes. I hate myself for being weak; I need to be the strong one here, yet I'm the one crying.

Annie pulls me into a hug, trying to comfort me. It's ironic how she's the one reassuring me that everything will be okay, but in this moment I'm thankful for the support.

"It'll be okay Katniss. Finnick's just angry, he'll get over it I promise, and Peeta will wake up soon and everything will be alright."

It's not going to be okay, it never will why can't they get that through their thick skulls. Nothing had ever been okay so why would it start now?

I hear a quiet moan and a low growl. I look down at Peeta to find him in his hijacked form. One look at me is all it takes and he pounces.

"Peeta, look at me it's just a vision." I whisper in the lowest voice I can muster, though I know the others can hear. The doctors have to know by now that I'm fully aware of my past, my real past and that Peeta is on his way there. They exchange nervous glances with each other as if trying to figure out a way to pull us back under, but they know it won't work. As long as Peeta and I are with each other, their control won't work.

"You need to die." He screams. So much for being discreet about the visions popping back up.

"Listen to me Peeta, I need you to come back to me, you can do it I promise, you just need to..." I'm interrupted by his hand slapping against my skin causing a vast amount of pain to shoot up the side of my face but I don't back down. I place my hands in his and try to be strong. "Come on Peeta, do this for your friends, for your family, do this for me damnit! I need you Peeta, come back! Please come back." His body shakes and falls to the ground. I sit him up and the man I know and love returns.

-Peeta-

I blink open my eyes to see hers right in front of me. Her face is bright red as if someone had slapped her, and by the looks of it they didn't hold back. Her eyes are red and puffy, but when she notices I've awaken she flings her arms around me.

Electricity flows through my body at her touch, but I maintain my composure this time and am able to enjoy the sparks and tingly feeling her touch gives me. That's when my vision hits me and I jump back.

"What..." My voice quivers. "What did you do to me. You tampered with my brain, you were in my memory."

"Look nows not the time for you to be asking questions what did you see Peeta?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask before answering her question after an annoyed glare. "It was the night at the bakery, the night I was supposed to lose my leg, but I didn't. I burnt the bread for a girl, she was dying. I was only slapped and the girl that was you." I whisper my response because I don't want anyone to think I'm crazier than they already presume.

"You saved my life," she tells me her voice at the same level I guess not wanting the attention either.

I turn at the sound of stomping to see my friends marching toward the pair of us with looks of confusion, fear, and anger.

"Out all of us you especially should know how it feels to get slapped in the face, way to be just like your mom Mellark." The words pierce like a dagger to my broken heart,

"What the hell Johanna!" I scream out of fury. I'm nothing like the monster that raised me.

But then it hits me.

Just like I hit her.

I jump back, suddenly terrified of myself.

I must have been in my dream at the time, it must have been an accident.

"Look Katniss I swear to god that I didn't mean to hurt you, I was probably still sleeping, I'm so sorry." She opens her mouth to speak but Johanna gets their first.

"Do you stand up, tell somebody they need to die, pin them to a wall, and slap them in the face in your dreams because I'm no genius but I don't think that happens in dreams."

"What?" I shrink down and bury my face into my knees, they're lying. I wouldn't hurt her, I wouldn't hurt anybody.

"It's not his fault, it's the girl, nothing like this happened before today she did something to him." Finnick say standing up for me though I don't think I deserve it.

"What could she have done to him, neither of them have left our sights since she got here. And even if she did something, what the hell could make him act like, well you saw him."

"Tracker jacker venom." She says steadying her shaky voice. She did this to me?

"Katniss you did this?" I ask completely and utterly confused. What is happening?

"No Peeta they did," she points over to the therapists who are shaking in their seats, obviously afraid of Katniss. "I know you don't remember, but you and I were district partners in the 74th and 75th annual Hunger Games." She pauses and watches as we all get the same blank look in our eyes, I dig through my brain to try to remember the memories that have been locked away.

"You were taken in the 75th games and tortured by President Snow. He had the doctors inject you with Tracker Jacker venom to induce visions. They made you believe I tried to kill you, that I wanted you to die. Overtime they became less frequent, though every now and then you would struggle but you haven't had a full blown episode in over a year." My brain feels as if it's on overdrive, racing at a dangerously high speed to process all this information. I want to denying, scream in her face and call her bluff, but I know deep down that this is real.

"I've hurt you before haven't I?" My voice quivers. I don't want to be a monster.

"Peeta Mellark you have never hurt me before in your life, Snow did, it was never your actions."

"That wasn't a no." It kills me to have caused someone pain, especially someone that I apparently loved.

There is a drawn out pause before I ask the question on the tip of all our tongues,

"Why can't I remember any of this?" She sighs, trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"Because we've been brainwashed. They made us believe what they wanted us to it's as simple as that. I got mine memories back three months ago and every moment since has been spent thinking about you." She smiles softly and I want nothing more than to press her lips against mine.

"You said we, do you mean all of us?" Annie squeeks. Katniss nods. "Then who were we.

"Johanna Mason district 7 victor, you acted weak in the training and early in the games so you wouldn't be seen as a threat and demolished the competition in the end.

Finnick Odair district 4 victor and the sex symbol of Panem forced into prostitution after his victory, lover of Annie Cresta." She stops as if she wants to say more but continues anyway.

Annie Cresta, obviously lover of Finnick Odair, district 4 victor who went mad after her district partner was decapitated in front of her."

They all stare at each other trying to deny her words while knowing it's useless.

"Then who exactly are you?" She grins,

"Well that's easy. I'm Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire, co-victor of the 74th Hunger Games, and the lover of Peeta Mellark. I'm also the girl that shot Coin the president of district 13, the girl that changed Panem forever. I'm the mockingjay." Though her grin reflects a sense of pride in her actions, her tone suggests otherwise. She seems destroyed over her actions. I hear footsteps draw closer and a mans voice booms through the room,

"If she had any brains in that pretty little head of hers then I would've been the one dead." Katniss's face drains of color and as we all try to remember who the man is, she screams out like a mad woman,

"No! This is a dream it has to be a dream! You're dead, I saw you on the ground! There is no way that you're alive, it's not possible!" I pull her into a hug and rub her back to calm her down, but it doesn't seem to do any good. "He's dead, he has to be."

"It'll be okay Katniss, I'll keep you safe, you will be fine." She shakes her head violently but doesn't reply with any words. "Who is that man?"

"I'm disappointed that you don't remember me Peeta, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Cornelius Snow, it's so great to finally meet you." His grin is wicked and his voice full of sarcasm. I take a step back shielding Katniss away from him. He turns to the two guards that accompanied him and whispers something in their ears.

The next thing I know there is tranquilizer dart stuck in my leg. I rip the dart out but fall to the ground for effect. I watch them shoot at least five darts into Katniss and come over to take us both away. After the guards, Katniss, Snow, and myself are out of the room, Snow presses a button and I watch them all fall to the ground.

I close my eyes and pretend to be knocked out to the same extent as Katniss is.

Thank you to whoever gave me the injury that required a prosthetic leg.

A/N Hey again! So I will probably update the story about once a week, I'm starting school this week and I'm going to be pretty busy. Anyway, no they are not all dead but I hope you like the twist. Well please review, favorite, and follow my story. Thanks for reading see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

-Katniss-

I wake up in a dark room, strapped to a chair, looking into the black voids of darkness, the ones that belong to the man that to this day clouds my nightmares, standing directly in front of my terrified body.

"You should be dead." I spit at him, though I know it doesn't have the effect I had hoped it would.

"Quite observant today aren't we Miss Everdeen, though unfortunately for you as you've already noticed, I am very much alive." His ice voice sends chills down my back. I need Peeta here with me, I had him back and now he's gone. Why does this keep happening to me? When will it be my turn to be happy?

"Unfortunately I have." There is no response to my cold reply as we are both too content on winning the staring competition being held between the two of us. I feel the seconds ticking by, I hear my eyes begging me to let them close, eventually we both give in, but not after one hell of a fight. "So why have you decided to hop out of your grave and pay little old me a visit?"

"How do you know who you are, who you really are?"

"I asked you first," I reply like a child.

"Very well, I was informed that you regained consciousness of your previous life and came to make sure you weren't going to cause any trouble…" He chooses his words with extreme caution, making me curious as to what he isn't saying. "I believe that it is your turn to answer my question. How did you do it?"

"Honestly I don't know, with the right words and being at the right place at the right time I eventually figured it out," I lie with a grin. He studies my facial expression for a few minutes before deciding I'm not going to give any more details on the matter. "So what happens now?" I ask unable to contain my curiosity much longer.

"You watch," he replies.

"Watch what exactly," I ask getting annoyed.

"You watch your friends; the people that you love get turned into weapons. When the time is right we begin the injections, just like we did to your precious Peeta. We get the best warriors in the nation to fight for us, and you get a front row seat to see your 'utopia' crumble." Just the mere mention of the Tracker Jacker venom sends chills down my back, especially the thought of it being used on Peeta. My blood begins to boil as I look back on the amount of pain he had to go through.

"If you touch him I will kill you," I growl, doing my best to stay strong and not break out crying, I can't let anybody else get hurt.

"Correction, you'll try to kill me, we both saw how well that work the last time." He walks out of the room with a cocky grin on his face, which is quite an odd sight. I want to let go and release the liquid pain I'm struggling to contain, but I know that they're watching.

They're always watching...

-Peeta-

I wake up in my "cell" after a night of endless nightmares. I've been told that I had an outbreak and became a threat to the other patient, but I know the truth. My nightmares were filled with the games, The Hunger Games. She saved me, she always saves me. Why would I ever think she tried to kill me, vemon or not?

The memories slowly begin to come back to me, though they are mostly of my childhood, not the important ones. I'd assume the drugs they used to 'help' us forget was in the dart they injected into my fake leg. Does that mean that Katniss forgot? Can she even forget?

My existence for the past five months or so has all been a lie. Even the memories I'm regaining, I'm struggling to belief their truth.

Suddenly the most obvious thought hits me square in the face, Katniss.

"Shit," I whisper covering my mouth the second it escapes my lips, knowing very well that somebody has been sent to observe me. I need to figure out a way to find her, but I also know that I'll have to wait a few days before even attempting to do so. Every second I'm away from her I feel my heart break a little bit more, I don't know how long I'll be able to last. I just have to keep quiet and keep my head down, it doesn't matter how insane it makes me, she needs to be safe.

-One Week Later-

I don't know how much longer I can take not being with her. Now that I've gotten the majority of my sanity back, I can't even begin to comprehend how much I love her. No scale is big enough to even come close to measuring it. She occupies my every thought and it's driving me crazy not know whether or not she's okay. I don't know what I would do if she isn't. I lost my entire family during the bombing of district 12, she is all I have left, and I refuse to let her go as well.

I decide to play sick for the day with an unconvincing display of coughing and groaning to satisfy Finnick, before he goes over to the art room to meet up with Annie. It's obvious that he doesn't actually believe my performance, but thankfully he doesn't question my motive in faking and walks away without a word. Even though I know that Snow made sure their memories of that day had been wiped clean, something still seems off with Finnick. He's been distancing himself from our group, me especially and has been very... quiet, an adjective never before used to describe Finnick Odair. I decide to bring it up later.

After waiting a few minutes for him to walk away I jump out of bed and begin my journey to save my princess from her jail cell. It's not the way the story usually goes but hey, who doesn't like a parody?

I walk around for what seems like forever until I've searched the entire floor, somehow not getting caught. After circling around two more times and finding absolutely nothing I remember the one other floor we have access to, the ICU of our mental ward where those who are so unstable they can't even function are placed. The area I will be moved to if I don't find her soon.

I stealthily cascade down the staircase, praying that nobody sees me go down as it's not the most common place to meet up with your mentally insane friends. Thankfully nobody does, or at least no one appears to have and I am able to maneuver around the floor until I finally see her. It takes her a few minutes to realize that I'm standing in front of her but when she does she flings her arms around me and I hold her, hoping to never have to let go.

-Katniss-

I find him standing over my weak, frail body and wrap my arms around his body. He clings to me as well and we stand there for what seems like an eternity, but it's not like either of us mind.

"I've missed you," he tells me lovingly.

"I've missed you too," I tell him. "But don't you need to get back, won't they know that you're gone?" I ask protectively, not wanting him to get punished.

"I told everyone that I'm sick, we have some time before I have to go don't worry about me okay." I don't have time to answer because his lips press against mine, and an enormous amount of fireworks light up between the two of us. He kisses me with desire and lust, something I'm not used to from him, but it's a nice surprise.

My lips attack his back with an equal force, hungry for more. He pushes my body against the wall, surprising me even more. Never in his life has he been so... aggressive.

"Shit," I mumble as I try to pull away. Of course I seem to be a little too late as already he has me pinned against a wall. I never felt him change, it's always been a painful process for him yet it took control of him just like that. "How are you doing this?" I ask the hijacked Peeta.

"Doing what?" He asks innocently, reminding me way too much of Snow. He laughs and kisses me more, something different than the usual death threats I'm used to when he's under causing me to find myself completely and utterly confused.

"Peeta, stop it," I command hoping the real him can hear my plea, but nothing happens. I try to shove his body away from mine but he only stumbles backwards and holds me up by my throat.

"Oh Katniss, you don't deserve someone like me yet you've somehow captivated me. How? I haven't the slightest idea, but I do know that you are a filthy whore, I'm ashamed to have ever fallen for you. Then the moment I actually try to give myself to you, you shy away, now why is that?" When I don't answer he slaps me with his free hand so hard that my face becomes numb.

"I will only ask you one more time, then I will get the knife and have some real fun." He smiles devilishly. I feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. He's never been able to communicate with me, maybe he is actually awake...

"You aren't my Peeta," I whisper faintly but he still hears them due to the lack of noise in the area.

"Oh but I am your Peeta, the one you tried to kill, the one that you broke the heart of. I'm just now getting my revenge." He brushes my loose pieces of hair and tucks them behind my ear. "Katniss it is time for you to die, but I want it to be in the way that will break your heart the most. With a smile he pushes me down on the floor and a knife emerges from his pocket and traces along my top layer of skin. Slowly the knife penetrates deeper into my body until all I can see is my own gushing red blood. After a deep gash on every part of my body he throws the knife in the opposite direction but I have a sense that he hasn't even begun his torcher yet. He leans his lips onto mine before I am able to regain my sanity and return to reality.

A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry this chapter is like a month late but I'm really trying do good and school and well fanfiction hasn't been my main priority... Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and feel free to keep it up:D This chapter was... Interesting to write... Well I'll see you guys at the next chapter when ever it gets written... Review, Favorite, Alert, you know the drill. Bye!


End file.
